Lost
by Biisaiyowaq
Summary: Danny's gone, and without him Sam's fallen apart. After dragging her from yet another drunken party, Tucker brings her to the only person that he knows could help her.


Sam's body moved in time to the music, letting the pounding beat make its way from her feet to her figertips as she swayed and twirled euphorically in the mass of people she had immersed herself in. All sense of being her faded away as she became one with the group. Her feet ached and her head hurt, but she couldn't get the energy to care through the haze she had sunk into. Hands roved up and down her body, sliding across the smooth silkiness of her slinky black dress. She laughed loudly, going from partner to partner in the crowded area, her black hair flying.

Amid the mess of dancing people she fell, tripping on someone's foot as they too moved to the music. People moved slightly to make room for the sudden obstacle in their paths, not caring that it was a person. Laying on her back on the floor, hair splayed wildly, she noticed the red plastic cup she had been holding had skidded across the dance floor and been crushed by the many feet of her wild comrades. Feeling drops of liquid hit her every once in a while,she opened her mouth and let out a howling laugh, everything was great. It was all so funny. People were here, and so was she! They were having fun! Would they still be here tomorrow? A brief stab of pain flitted through her and she moaned, her head lolling to the side. Was she alone? No, there were people around her, and she was going to be happy. She _had_ to. Maybe she should get a new cup...

Everything spun and she dazedly felt someone dragging her to her feet. Trying to stand unsteadily in impractically high heels, she squinted at the man holding her. The flashing lights reflected off of his glasses, hurting her eyes with their brightness. Slurring out a few nonsense words about dancing and having fun, she felt the man begin to tow her from the party. In the dark room, he looked like the invisible man. His clothes seemed to almost be empty, the darkness of his skin making him seem almost supernatural. When she noticed where she was being dragged, she began to struggle. No, she had to stay in the group, stay with the people, they were having a great time...

"Come on Sam," He grunted, before giving up and throwing her over his shoulder. The sudden change in orientation made her world spin, and combined with the fact that she was a few stages past tipsy, she lost control of her dinner and spewed in onto his back. Feeling the warm mess dribbling down the back of his shirt, he scowled, "Seriously Sam?" The drunken girl only moaned and mumbled obsceneties at him. "Oh shut up. Danny would be ashamed. Look at yourself, you're a mess." At the mention of the boy, Sam quieted. The mention of their departed friend combined with the state she was in caused her to burst into tears. As he reached his car, the boy put her down as gently as he could. Fumbling with his keys for a moment, he watched her, almost afraid that she would disappear if he didn't. Like Danny had months before. When he finally managed to unlock the car, he reached for the box of tissues under the passenger seat and turned back to Sam, wiping her tears and the remains of her vomit from her face as best he could. "Oh Sam," He whispered brokenly, "How could you turn into this?" He spent a moment brushing a stray strand of hair from her face before getting up to throw away the tissues. When he reached the trashcan he took off his shirt, crinkling his nose at the smell. Then, deciding he didn't want to wash it, he threw it away too. Sam had curled into a quietly sniffling ball when he returned, and he put her in the car as quickly as he could before getting in himself and driving to the only person that could really take care of her.

The drive to apartment complex was a long one since the party had been across town, and Tucker glanced at Sam's silent, still form whever he could. She had been this way since Danny...since the funeral. She had come to the funeral barefoot in a white wedding dress, running to the casket and bending down to whisper to it before kissing the body and leaving the same way she had come. Everyone had been shocked, everyone but him and Jazz. Danny had been about to propose to her, even Sam knew that, and so she had dressed for him. The last thing his lifeless eyes would see before being interred would be her in her wedding dress, the beautiful bride mourning the loss of her dead groom. Afterwards, she had come apart at the seams. She left to parties every other night, drinking and dancing until the wee hours of the morning trying to ignore the gaping hole in her heart. Danny was gone though, and no amount of alchohol could make her forget it. Sam and Danny...something had existed there that he had no way of grasping. They were soulmates, destined to be together, like the star-crossed lovers of old.

As he pulled up to the block of apartments, he looked up at the third floor where the person he was looking for resided and internally groaned. Three flights of stairs while carrying a drunk Sam? Fun. He turned off the car, laying his head on the steering wheel, wondering how Danny would have handled this. Danny would have known exactly what to do, he would have taken Sam and swept her off into the distance before returning her the next day as good as new. But Danny couldn't do that anymore, and now the burden lay on Tucker's shoulders. He sighed, looking at his watch before getting out and heading over to grab Sam. _3:14 a.m._ She was not gonna be happy when Tucker arrived with Sam.

The trek up the stairs was something he definitely didn't want to repeat. Between Sam alternately fighting and falling against him and trying to get her to keep her voice down, he wanted to back his head against the nearest wall. When he finally reached the door he had been trying to reach, he hesitated. He had no way of knowing that the person inside would let them in. Eventually though, he got sick of Sam trying to tickle his ear and kicked at the door. A few minutes later loud stomping and cursing could be heard before a dark girl with wild hair threw open the door, clutching a baseball bat in one hand,

"What the hell-" she stopped mid-yell as she took in the scene before her. Tucker was standing in front of her, his shirt mysteriously absent, while supporting an obviously drunk Sam. She lowered the bat, "What's going on Tucker?" She whispered, helping Tucker drag Sam to the couch. After they set her down, he dropped into the nearest chair, rubbing his face tiredly.

"It's Danny. Ever since he, well, ever since..." He trailed off, the words too painful to say out loud. Her face softened and she nodded at him to continue. He cleared his throat, "Sam fell apart. This is the third time I've had to drag her home in the last two weeks and if she doesn't stop she could get seriously hurt. Besides Danny, you're the only person I know who could butt heads with her and come out in one piece, and I need your help. Get her to stop, say something, argue with her, _anything_. Please Valerie, I'm begging you." Valerie hugged herself as she got up and stood by the sliding doors that lead to the small porch outside, gazing at the stars and painfully reminding Tucker of Danny. The room stayed silent for a while before the turned back around, unshed tears glimmering in her eyes.

"Fine. For Danny."

Well. This is rather random. I have no idea what happened to Danny, only that he died. Ihave a few ideas for continuing this, but I doubt it will come to anything. Anyways, hope you'll review! :)


End file.
